


舔舐

by CETuJMao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETuJMao/pseuds/CETuJMao
Summary: 设定老五队时期迷茫自卑的小孟





	舔舐

**Author's Note:**

> 良堂，现实向，HE  
7000+，一发完  
有车慎入🚗  
虽然现实向，但情节都是我编的！！！

墙上的秒针不知疲倦的一格一格的挪动，循环往复，无止无休。

就好像孟鹤堂这几年的生活一样，晨练、喂马、对活、上台。每天面对的人来来往往不尽相同，但生活却咂摸不出一点儿不同寻常。

如此烦闷的情绪像一张密不透织的网，紧紧的裹缚住孟鹤堂的手脚，裹缚住那颗曾对未来充满无限希冀的心。

那一腔赤诚，曾在无数个夜晚被自己反复的拿出来温习，但那烈火烹油般的情绪，又在无数个复制粘贴出来的日子里，似被一场暴雨兜头浇熄。

独自坐在湖广的后台，窗外的夏日骄阳烤在身上，令他额头覆上了一层细密的汗珠，而屋里呼呼大作的空调又吹的他手脚冰凉，听着与他同病相怜的秒针发出声响，孟鹤堂第一次觉得烦透了。

把脸埋进手心，冰凉的指尖抵住晒的发烫的额头，解不了暑气也捂不暖手心。

都是徒劳无功而已。

手机信息的提示音打破了屋子里凝滞的空气，孟鹤堂眉头微蹙，胡乱抹了一把脸，伸手点亮手机屏幕。

【孟哥，我快到了】

【我看湖广路口那个卖东北大板的出摊儿了，我买两根儿咱俩对活的时候解解馋啊！】

孟鹤堂盯着周九良的头像，草黄的背景上是遒劲有力的一个繁体的“無”，每每赶上自己心情不错的时候，都要拿头像打趣一番，不外乎是说九良少年老成，小小年纪就参透了可没啥好处。

自家小孩儿书读的多且杂，什么都会什么都懂，自有一套人生哲学，每日拨拨弦子打打快板，看上去自在逍遥。

可他知道，九良没有表现出来的那么洒脱。

搭档多年，更何况现在关系进了一步，早已是彼此的枕边人。每一次深夜的辗转反侧，每一次抱着三弦的思绪神游，别人不懂，孟鹤堂又如何不懂？

用手指描绘着手机屏保上周九良的轮廓，指腹停留在九良笑裂开的嘴角上，如潮水般涌上的内疚、迷茫和失落激得自己心里酸的发苦。

他说九良小小年纪就参透了没啥好处，是因为你就算参透了也还得在这泥泞的滚滚红尘中苟延残喘大半辈子。

可后半句他从没说出口。

因为孟鹤堂觉得他的九良并不必要看到生活的全貌，那些腌臜的磨人的，本不必送到九良面前去让他参透。

可是

孟鹤堂在台上找不准自己的风格，帅卖怪坏他哪条路都硬碰硬的去淌了一遍，吉他口技舞蹈功夫相声演员该会的不该会的他都学会了，拿着师兄弟的视频反复的琢磨人家抖包袱的巧劲儿，揣摩之后渗透到自己的表演风格上就变成了满是别人的影子。

可最后，到底，也就是这么的不瘟不火，上台时的热情被台下观众冷漠的眼神狠狠地钉在了舞台上，下台时半分也带不走了。

他觉得对不起九良。

感觉到身旁的沙发往下一陷，原是周九良悄咪咪的贴身坐下，把还冒着丝丝冷气的东北大板放在茶几上，伸手覆在孟鹤堂的手上一握，干燥的手掌传递着熨帖的温度懒洋洋的爬过孟鹤堂的四肢百骸。

“我上午把咱们屋顶上漏雨的那一块儿用油毡布重新铺了一下，又码了几块砖，最近老下雨，先凑合一下，等入了秋咱们再找人翻修。”

周九良嘴里唠叨，手上一刻不停的扒着冰棍儿的外衣，连带着冰棍上多余的冰碴儿都一并抖落下去。

“今天晚场结束了我就去老朱那里收拾东西回家，你也别窝在饼哥那个小屋里了，让你去于大爷那里你也不去。给，一会儿该化了，离上场还早，临快到了我给你兑一杯温白开，省的吃的太冰太甜场上说话费劲。”

孟鹤堂伸手接过， “行了行了，都是平时我嘱咐你的，今天反过来烦我”

听着身边人不停的絮叨，孟鹤堂暗暗吐出胸中的一口浊气，他觉得自己心里仿佛又找回了那么一点点光亮，只是影影绰绰的看不大真实。

戏谑的瞟了一眼钢丝球，指着手机背景里那个胖胖的团子，“你也就现在瘦点儿了，但凡还跟前两年似的，你上房补个小洞能再给我踩出个大洞来~”

“去你的吧……”

周九良早就知道孟鹤堂是个勾人的妖精，在他20岁酒席后，不管不顾的将孟鹤堂压在床上的时候，他就知道。

不妖不娘却偏生就是这么媚气，刚才那一番插科打诨戏谑的一瞥，愣是让孟鹤堂眼波流转的瞥出些旖旎。

再加上此时朱唇微启，一口一口的轻咬那奶白色的冰棍儿，小兔似的舌头滑过手背，将滴在手上的汁液卷入口中，空留下一道水渍在阳光的照耀下直直幌进周九良的眼眸。

几乎是情不自禁的，周九良凑到孟鹤堂耳边，声音暗哑，十分缱绻的呢喃

“孟哥，我想你了”。

孟鹤堂猝不及防的轻喘出声，只因为耳垂和脖颈是他最为敏感的地方，微仰着头喉结一滚，将后面的喘息尽数赶回喉咙。

歪头亲昵的蹭蹭九良的脸颊，“别…别闹，对对活，下班咱就回家”。

“做买卖可有讲究，讲究和和气气客客气气的，不能不客气也不能太客气”

“这就不对了，怎么还不能太客气？做买卖当然讲究的是越客气越好啊”

“太客气这不成啊，我研究过，你不信要不咱来来？”

对到这里，孟鹤堂猛然记起就在上周，这个活使到这里打了个磕巴，明明自己上一句还垫的是“来买烟啊”，下一句不知怎么就蹦出了一句“看看吧，这里什么样的布都有”。直到台下嘘声一片自己才堪堪反应过来，顿时有些慌了手脚。

看着台下的一张张脸，还有那坐在边边角角一直闷头玩儿手机，因为自己出了错而抬头看戏的人，孟鹤堂只觉得万般表情皆是嘲笑。

百张嘴开开合合，一时间嘈杂一片，孟鹤堂却觉得自己好像将他们的每一个字都听清楚了，那就是“这个人不行”。

小小的事故无非也就停滞了两三秒的时间，便被九良的一句“过去的烟摊儿没有塑料袋可不就得用布包着么”一带而过，可孟鹤堂仿佛在这两三秒里入了定

出不来了。

“孟哥，孟哥？……孟哥！”九良看着旁边叫了三四次才回神儿的孟鹤堂，在孟鹤堂扭头看他的一瞬间，撞进了那双还满溢着颓丧的双眼。

“孟哥，你最近到底怎么了，总是愣神儿，叫你你也听不见，问你想什么呢你也不说。”觑了一下孟鹤堂的神色，顿了下接着道：“最近在台上感觉你也总有点心不在焉，这可一点也不像你，不能跟我说说？”

“啊，对不起……我正琢磨着这句话得使个什么相才可乐。……没事没事，咱继续。”

又是这样

最近几个月，这样的对话基本上每隔几天就会发生一次，每次都像今日这般没有任何的回应。

周九良再一次将自己满心满肺的关心和恼火按捺下来，把视线从孟鹤堂眼下的乌青处移开，紧抿着唇不说话。

“中南海多少钱？中南海啊，8块。呃……中南海，4块。”

“那个，中华多少钱？呃……不对不对，红塔山多少钱啊？”

“够了！”

“你到底怎么了？今天你要是不说清楚了咱俩也别上台了。这活我量不了！”

孟鹤堂在周九良出声断喝的时候就僵住了脊背，复又听到“这活我量不了”的时候断了心里绷住的那根弦。内心深处细细密密的疼痛亦如针扎亦如刀搅，直让人觉得连呼吸都犯着疼痛。

孟鹤堂想着，周九良大概也是忍了自己很久了，连平时的小奶音都染上了清冷。

科班出身底子极好，台上也是少有的稳重，更难得的是对相声有着不俗的悟性，这样的人给谁捧能捧不好？再加上能弹弦会唱戏反应又快，就是做了逗哏也不会不招人喜欢。何苦跟着自己一日一日苦苦的磨，自己出不了彩，还连累着人家也得藏拙。

“九良……，你要是觉得不合适，要不咱……裂了也行……”一句话孟鹤堂说的磕磕巴巴，他觉得这几个字说的比背个贯儿还令他难以呼吸。

“你想捧谁……跟我说，我可以去求师父，或者，我觉得你逗哏也行……”

身边的九良没有反应，一室沉默。孟鹤堂拿不准他什么意思，他有些后悔，因为他真的舍不得。可他又觉得他必须说，他不想耽误九良。

半晌，周九良依旧没有任何反应。孟鹤堂心里一沉，只当九良此时顾及着二人的感情才不好出口答应，他不敢去看周九良的脸，因为哪怕看一眼他就再也没勇气继续说下去了。

孟鹤堂终于泛红了眼眶，嘴角不可抑制的向下一撇，哽咽开口：“咱俩……你若觉得台上裂了台下也不好相见，那……断了也好。你孟哥这几年……也是真的喜欢你。往后，有啥不好了，孟哥……还会……还会护着你”

周九良终于做出了反应，他颤抖的双手紧紧握成拳头，一点没泄力的冲着孟鹤堂的脸就打了下去。“孟鹤堂！你丫混蛋！”看着孟鹤堂未能招架住这一拳被直接掀翻在沙发上，周九良起身跨坐在孟鹤堂身上，用他瞬间红肿起来的手，不顾疼痛，一把拽住孟鹤堂的脖领。

“我说你最近为何心不在焉，台上出错不说，台下无论我如何问你你都不肯跟我交心，原是憋着和我裂穴分手呢是吧？”周九良委屈极了，自己十七岁便跟着孟鹤堂，因着台上台下身边都再未有过旁人，满心满腹的都是他孟哥，现在却不知自己是如何招他烦厌了，竟要这样决绝的和自己撇清关系。

“你若是嫌我不好，直说就行了……何必犹犹豫豫这么久，把自己糟蹋的这么憔悴……害得我还一天天的想法逗你开心，想要学着像你照顾我那样照顾你。只怕……只怕这段日子在你眼里就是个傻子吧？呜呜……其实……你不必这样……呜……你早说啊……”。

一滴泪顺着九良的下颌线滑落，坠在孟鹤堂的脸上，砸在孟鹤堂心里。孟鹤堂觉得这辈子从来没有哪一个时间像现在这样，想杀了自己。

抬手抹去九良脸上的泪花，“不是这样的，航航”，看着九良咬着嘴唇抽抽搭搭的顺气，孟鹤堂就觉得什么前途似海什么繁花似锦都是扯淡，此时此刻没有什么比周九良更重要。

“航航，我是怕我耽误了你啊！我20岁才来德云社，比不上你们这些打小就学习的，我就算不眠不休的苦练，台上也没有别人说的顺口，我何苦让你陪着我苦熬啊？”

孟鹤堂终于被九良的眼泪逼出了心里话，他没说错，他于相声这条路上，本就与周九良不同。九良是因为热爱而投身，哪怕寂寂无名，摸上醒目的那一刻心里也还是安宁的。

可孟鹤堂不是，他来学相声，是为了生计。在这漫长学艺的苦日子里，传统艺术的魅力还没来得及体悟到，孟鹤堂的就已经被一次次的撕碎了脸面撕碎了自尊。

第一次尝试在腰上紧紧扎着板带提气一个小时，松开后眼冒金星胸闷气短的时候，自己在想什么？

口里压着鹅卵石，忍着似咽似呕的不适，还得字正腔圆的练习绕口令的时候，自己在想什么？

站在小板凳上，头上顶着一张纸，不许晃动不许掉凳的背一天报菜名的时候，自己在想什么？

拿着快板学习唱数来宝，打错一个音节，总教习的戒尺立刻就狠狠咬上手腕的时候，自己在想什么？

更不用说那些年因说错字而挨过的嘴巴，因唱错调子而罚跪的夜晚……

“航航，我觉得快撑不下去了……师父和师哥们都说台下用狠功，方能台上耐琢磨。可我用功了，我还是不行。不疯魔不成活，我还没成活，但我快疯了……”

别人不知，周九良却是十分清楚这么多年孟鹤堂是如何的用功。自己打小养成的朝五晚九的作息习惯，孟鹤堂也是一天不落的逼着自己勤学苦练。暂且不论在他周九良眼里别人的功底是否就能有他孟哥好，就单论这份自律和上进，周九良就死心塌地的相信他孟哥能好。

周九良松开还攥着孟鹤堂脖领的手，俯下身将双臂从孟鹤堂身下穿过，略用力一带，便将孟鹤堂带入怀中。声音还微微带着刚才哭过的委屈，“孟哥，你我总是要在一起的。你一点儿都不了解我，因为你不知道我弹了这么多年三弦，最开心的时候，竟然是能和上你的吉他的时候。没有你，我谁也不捧。”

孟鹤堂再难控制，伸出双手环住九良，“是我错了，我不该那么说，航航原谅我”

九良轻柔的将唇贴在孟鹤堂有些淤青的嘴角，绵绵的吻着。周九良吻得动情，热烈的情意如潮水扑向孟鹤堂，一点点的驱散孟鹤堂心里的阴霾。

或许是有些“失而复得”的惊悸，周九良迫不及待的想要拥有孟鹤堂，只因为他想让孟鹤堂真真切切的体会到自己的存在，敞开心扉再敞开身体，孟鹤堂一寸一寸的都将被周九良拆骨入腹，温柔但坚决。

孟鹤堂万万没有想到方才还抱着自己哭噎的狼崽子此时已经开始专心的在自己身上留下印记，孟鹤堂回过神来竟发现自己墨绿色的跨栏背心已被推至锁骨。

周九良从孟鹤堂的嘴角一路向下，湿热的舌头滑过孟鹤堂的喉结，在颈侧用力一吮，一颗小草莓就在孟鹤堂的惊喘声下留下了痕迹。

周九良一口含住孟鹤堂左胸的小红樱，舌尖沿着乳晕画着圈，画够了就上下挑弄着渐渐充血硬挺的果实。感受到身下人的颤抖，更是十分可恶的吸弄起来，啧啧作响。一只手攀上左胸，用满是老茧的指肚揉捻着另一颗果实。

“哈……九良！嘶……”狼崽子猛然间用牙齿研磨着红樱，一手抚摸着孟鹤堂的脊背。孟鹤堂敏感的弓起身子，反而将前胸更好的送进周九良嘴里，在周九良看来，这便是无声的邀请了。

俩人合租的小平房在这多雨的夏季终于不堪重负，屋外小雨屋内中雨。俩人不得已各自出去找地方住，算下来也小半个月没有过肌肤之亲了。周九良有些等不及，略带急躁的扯下孟鹤堂松松垮垮的水裤，褪至膝窝露出孟鹤堂圆润的翘臀。张口便含住了微微抬头的小小孟。

那话陡然间被包裹进温暖的口腔，一瞬间强烈的快感直直冲进大脑，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的舌头先是在马眼处打转，紧接着整个伞头都被吞了进去。周九良的双手也并未闲着，一手扶着柱身上下撸动，一手揉搓着孟鹤堂的囊袋。待那话完全挺立后，周九良调整了一下呼吸，一寸寸将小小孟都纳入口中，直顶到喉咙。

周九良卖力的吞吐着，情事上周九良是孟鹤堂手把手带入门的，或许周九良不太清楚怎么做是标准的，但是他一定知道怎么做是能让孟鹤堂爽的。周九良用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，嘬起脸颊的肉，不轻不重的吮吸，偶有唾液沿着来不及闭住的嘴角滴落，水声渐起。

孟鹤堂的欲望在小腹积聚，情不自禁的将手指插入钢丝球里，遵从着内心的欲望，手上微微用力将周九良的头向下压，每当玲口抵住喉咙，周九良便十分配合的做着吞咽动作

“嗯……啊……要去了！”，孟鹤堂下意识的耸动着腰狠狠地往人口腔里捅了几下，浑身痉挛，脖颈后仰，低吼着在周九良口中交代了一切，靠在沙发上平复着混乱的呼吸。

周九良挑眉看了看此时的孟鹤堂，双眼迷离，眼角微红，被汗水濡湿的头发有些散乱的贴在额头上，柔柔的躺在沙发上一副被欺负的狠了的模样。平日里台下一副老父亲做派，台上说起大保镖来也是潇洒帅气，旁人何时见过这样的孟鹤堂。

独享的占有欲令周九良心潮澎湃，双手扶着孟鹤堂的腰一用力，便将孟鹤堂从仰躺的姿势翻转成跪趴。孟鹤堂的菊穴紧紧的闭合着，此时正因为刚才的情潮无意识的缩动，像极了往常主动吞吐的样子。

周九良将口中刚刚孟鹤堂释放的精华吐出一小口在孟鹤堂菊口处，剩余的尽数吞入肚中。伸出修长的食指沾着精液按压着菊口的褶皱，待菊口略有放松便就着润滑刺入一个指节。

“啊！疼……”本不是用来交合的地方长时间未被开发，仅探入一根手指就已经让孟鹤堂痛呼出声。尽管自己身体里的欲望也被撩拨唤醒了七七八八，但还是用残存的理智来和周九良讨价还价：“九良……别……一会儿后台就要来人了，咱们回家再说好不好。”

“回家可以再说，但我现在也不耽误”

“…… 那咱们也得对对活啊……嗯哈……刚才没对完……唔！你轻点……”

“你对你的，我给你量不就完了”

“啊哈！不……不行……我这样没法儿说词……嗯……两根手指太粗了……你疼疼你孟哥……”

“我这不是正在疼你么？你在台上分神忘词，我这是在帮你进步啊孟哥”

这一语致死的风格，甭管台上台下都让孟鹤堂恨得牙根发痒。当孟鹤堂的小穴已经在周九良的扩张下容纳了三根手指的时候，孟鹤堂知道这场情事势在必行了。随着体内的手指抽插速度越来越快，孟鹤堂软下腰身将前胸趴在沙发上，臀部更加挺翘的迎合着九良的动作。

周九良的手指在紧致的小穴里掏弄弯曲，穴口的褶皱已经被手指撑平，薄薄的透出些许晶莹，感受到小穴内的温度渐渐升高到发烫，慢慢的湿润了起来，周九良知道这便差不多了。

周九良将水裤褪下一点，释放出自己早已肿胀到疼痛的分身，一手按着孟鹤堂的腰，一手扶住分身在孟鹤堂的股缝间滑动。

“孟哥，就从刚才你忘词的那里来吧”

“……九良……航航……可不可以不要……”

“你确定不要么孟哥？”

这一语双关的话孟鹤堂如何听不懂？身后周九良只在穴口来回的转悠就是不进去，一副悠哉悠哉等兔子主动喂狼的神情，孟鹤堂到底也想的很，羞涩的一闭眼，开了口。

“红塔山多少钱？红塔山8块。啊！！嗯……啊哈……”

将龟头埋入松软的穴口，周九良看着孟鹤堂滚烫的肠壁缓缓蠕动着将自己的分身一点一点往里纳入，头皮发麻热血贲张，一挺身就将自己的全部柱身推了进去。听着孟鹤堂被贯穿时的惊声尖叫，快速的抽插起来。

“中南……海……呢……嗯……嗯……，中南海……卖……啊……卖完了……。嗯哈！这么着……记着……啊……记着您爱抽的……我给您……留着……”

周九良一下一下的势大力沉，好好的一句词被周九良撞碎成了三句。粗大坚硬的分身退出时连带着穴口的肉都翻出来，再随着分身用力的顶回去。快速的抽插引得安静的室内除了二人粗重的喘息，就是一片交合的淫靡水声。

周九良抬手揽过孟鹤堂的肩膀，让他上半身直立起来紧贴上周九良的胸膛。凑到孟鹤堂耳边一口含住小巧的耳垂儿，口齿模糊的下了命令：“孟哥，该卖布了”。说罢两只手探到孟鹤堂胸前，禁锢着身体以防歪倒，手指也开始挑弄转动着孟鹤堂的红樱。

“嗯哈……卖布……好……卖布……”，孟鹤堂觉得自己快哭了，狼崽子早已经找准了自己体内的敏感点不断的往上撞，两只手又极富技巧的逗弄着前胸。这前后夹击的快感像一股股强烈的电流直冲小腹，小小孟又颤颤巍巍的昂起了精神。

“呦，大哥……啊！您来卖布啊……我们这儿什么布……嗯哼……都有！您……看看吧……哈……”

“我看着呢”

“您看布啊……嗯……看我干什么？嗯啊……”

“你比布好看，我就要这块”

“嗯哼……就要这块啊……啊哈……我拿下来……您要不买……唔……我就……我就嫁给你……啊！周九良你混蛋！慢……慢一点！”

如愿的听到了那句话，周九良心满意足的开始了一波冲刺。而此时的孟鹤堂满脸的汗水泪水交织在一起密密的往下淌，说不清是因为快感过于强烈还是感动于狼崽子的小心思。口里除了呻吟再也无法说出一个字，双腿开始打颤竟是要连跪也跪不住了。

周九良托着孟鹤堂的身体感觉到开始发软下滑，心知他孟哥这是要到了极限了，忌惮着晚场还有演出，周九良不欲过多的透支孟鹤堂的体力。

“孟哥，高潮一起，搭档一起，咱们总归是要一起的”，腾出一只手去疼爱小小孟，一只手箍住孟鹤堂的腰便于自己在身后发力。孟鹤堂终于再也承受不住这激烈的情事，再次释放了出来。高潮的一瞬间后穴紧紧的一绞，刺激得周九良低吼一声交代在自己体内。

精液混合着汗水的味道弥散开来，孟鹤堂有些虚脱的跪趴着，一手拄着沙发靠背缓气。周九良轻柔的退出了孟鹤堂的身体，从茶几上抽出几张手纸，简单处理了一下自己的分身，转过头开始将孟鹤堂穴口溢出来的精液仔细擦拭干净。

临开场还有半个小时，五队的演员陆陆续续的来到了后台。烧饼进来的时候，孟鹤堂正在安静的熨自己和周九良的大褂，烧饼大喇喇的一拍孟鹤堂的肩膀和他打招呼，孟鹤堂被这猝不及防的一下子拍的腿一软差点跪地上，幸亏旁边的周九良眼疾手快掺了一把。

“怎么了这是？”饼哥不明白，但饼哥敢问

“被狼咬了！”孟鹤堂瞪了周九良一眼，转身走了。

“你俩吵架啦？”

周九良笑咪咪的摸摸鼻尖：“嗨，没有，孟哥自己老忘词，跟自己较劲呢”

烧饼不知道孟鹤堂自己忘词为什么要瞪周九良，但他这次没往下问，因为他被小四一嗓子给嚎走了

“烧饼你现在还不熨大褂是不想上台了吧？”

“诶来了来了，关心一下队员么这不是！再说了凭啥每次都是我熨？小孟儿熨那是因为周九良是他儿子，你也不叫我爹啊？”

“……你一会儿台上别怂啊！”

多年之后，孟鹤堂周九良已经是商演开遍大江南北的小角儿了，拥有了一众忠实粉粉丝。某一次接受采访，主持人问

“为什么选择说相声？”

“一开始是我朋友推荐我来试试，当时也是为了吃饭生活，后来学着学着发现相声文化真的很有意思”

“我们都知道学艺的过程是很苦的，您是怎么坚持下来的？”

“嗨，干什么行业不苦啊？你要问我为什么坚持说相声，应该就是因为爱吧”，说到这里孟鹤堂温柔一笑，他说的“爱”是爱相声还是爱什么，可能只有他知道。

哦，或许那个坐在孟鹤堂身边给他举着话筒的周九良也知道。

相互慰藉，于黑暗中舔舐彼此的伤口

相互成就，于繁花处握紧对方的双手

孟鹤堂周九良

总归是要一起的


End file.
